


Midnight Screams

by poisonarc



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Depressing, M/M, Sad, Takes place in der eisendrache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonarc/pseuds/poisonarc
Summary: Sometimes its fun to just scream until your voice leaves. Scream until the only thing you hear are the voices that run through your head, their calls and cries begging for release.Edward is fixed on that screaming is the only way. Its the only way he knows, at least.A certain marine steps in and reassures his German... 'friend.'





	Midnight Screams

Another silent night at the castle. A small crawler was doing its rounds around the hectic pillars of the underground base, trying to find something to eat. The soft snow falling onto the stone that infected most of the castle. The night wind growing as the frigid temperature sticks, anything outside getting a strong hug from the icy film. 

Edward struggled to sleep tonight. Or any other night, to be certain. He had an issue with sleeping, but he never cared. He would rather stay up and dwell then sleep and act like problems don't exist. He knows they do. He hates ignoring them because then the screams in his head grow. It was never that amusing to hear rattling like church bells. It hurt.

But, what else is new.

The pain was nothing new to him. He felt it all his life. And to Edward, the pain cant stop.

On this frosty night, Edward would be sitting on the edge of the stone, inches away from the mountains that stood below him. He let his legs dangle off of the edge of the castle, exhaling as a silver gust of wind replaces his breath, the white smoke fading into the dark sky. He didn't want to deal with anything right now. He was scared. He usually never thinks of people like this, but Tank was different. Edward couldn't help but imagine getting embraced by him. He loved the idea of Tank being close to him and loving him. 

But Edward knew that this wouldn't last even if it did happen. He was scared. to lose anybody again. The closer he gets to Tank, the higher the chance of his friend seeing who he really is and leaving like everybody in his life. The thought lingered like a heavy burden. 

Down in the area where the four were supposed to sleep, Tank lifted his head from his rest, the night devouring him but gave him enough vision to notice that his German ally was nowhere to be seen. The American slowly stood up, glancing at the sleeping Takeo and Nikolai, the peaceful expression on their faces putting Tank and a brief moment of ease. He walked out, walking up the steps to the landing pad, noticing the dark silhouette of the raven-haired man sitting at the edge of the castle ledge. He stepped closer, Edward sighing. The German was not in the mood to be bothered, especially by Tank. But the marine kept persisting as he walked closer, tilting his head very slightly in confusion.

"What's up with you, doc? You not cold out here?" The American spoke, Edward shrugging.

"I just couldn't sleep, that's all. Nothing to be worried about, Dempsy. Go back to bed." Edward responded, trying his best to get the American away.

"I just needed to get up and walk for a bit. Do you mind if I sit?" Tank asked, sliding his hands into his pockets, awaiting his friend's answer.

"I-" The German started, letting out a gentle sigh "I suppose." His voice was extremely soft. Edward was defenseless right now, his thoughts eating away at him like he was merely food. Richtofen hated it. He despised the feeling of loneliness even when somebody was right next to him. His raven hair covered his eyes, the tears flooding in them, mainly affected by Tank's presence and some of the cold wild causing the outbreak as well. Tank seated himself next to Edward, looking out over the snow-tipped mountains, noticing why the German likes the view. 

....

Silence infected the atmosphere like a disease, ripping the two up. Dempsy didn't like the lack of noise, so he decided to take matters into his own hands and break it.

"Are you sure you aren't cold?" He rose, Edward snapping out of his trance, showing just a simple nod assuring that he was not cold, even if he was.

"Are you sure? I can give you my jacket?" He asked again, wanting to warm his friend that was visibly shaking. Both from the cold and his tears.

"I'm very sure." Edward responded, his words empty and cold. This clearly worried the boy next to him, Tank now submerged in panic.

He decided to take matters into his own hands, talking through to the German and hoping to get something out of that mysterious mind that he hated to trust.

"What's wrong." Tank starts.

"Nothing"

"Bullshit, tell me."

"Nothing is wrong."

"Look at me."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

And with that nonsense, Tank grabbed Richtofens chin, making the German face himself. Tears streaked down the glossy green eyes that were polluted with sadness. the redness grew around the olive eyes, Tank letting go of him in shock.

...

Edward stood up, trying to take off but failing miserably as Tank grabbed the boys shirt, pulling him back. 

"Let go of-" Edward started, getting cut off by tank turning him around with a swift motion. Edward stared into Tank's blue eyes, the color reminding him of the bright ocean. Edward couldn't stand it. The screams were getting louder and he couldn't understand the mumbles or the echoes. Tank spoke up again, snapping Edward out of the trance.

"What is wrong, ed?" 

"Why do you care about whats wrong with me?" Edward mumbled, hugging himself

"Because I care about you."

"Then stop caring."

"I cant do that you mean so much to me..." Tank said softly, Edward shooting his head up, rage filling his system.

"Why... Why do I mean so much to you?! You have so much to live for. You have so much to do. You have so much to fucking stand by and you chose to care about me? I don't mean anything to fucking anybody, Dempsy! I'm shattered glass in fucking nothing! I'm too broken and crazy for my own good and I'm so sick and tired of myself so just stop fucking caring! I love you so goddamn much and I know that you fucking hate me back and I know that I won't ever be able to be held by you or hugged or cuddled by you because I'm too fucked up to let myself be so close to you because my past tells me otherwise! You're just going to leave me like everybody else does! I'm fucking lonely and I wanted to stay that way because if I let anybody else in they'll take a piece of me and fucking leave!" Richtofen screamed, falling to his knees, sobs filling the cold air as he hugged himself, tears racing and running down the pale German's face.

Tank stood speechless, shock intensely flooding his face as he leans forward, getting to his knees and pulling Edward into a warm embrace, the other boy quickly gripping onto Tank like his life depended on it. Tears slowly stained the jacket as Richtofen viciously gripping the other males jacket, scared to let go because letting go means that Tank might leave him. It means that he will grow lonely again. He doesn't want it... he cant take the quiet anymore. It is driving him insane.

Hiccups get scattered throughout sobs, the German male being able to choke out a few words, his voice sore and scratchy from his screams.

"P-please... don't leave m-me.." Edward cracked, a sharp knife going into Tanks heart. He has never seen his ally so vulnerable and weak. It hurt to see him like this, knowing how broken and destroyed he truly is. He is so used to seeing the serious and strong and tough demeanor but this is unlike him.

"I wont.. I promise, Eddie..." Tank responded back softly, holding the other one closer.

"I l-love you.." The smaller boy uttered, the raspy tone masking his words.

"I love you too.." And with that, Edward relaxed and drifted off into a deep sleep. Tank knew that Edward needed help. He knew that. And he knows that it's up to him to help Edward. He didn't mind, truly. It was a hard task, but he would do anything to stop Edward from any more pain.

Tank lifted Richtofen bridal style, carrying him back to a mattress, laying him down and draping the covers and his own jacket over the pale boy. Tears stained his cheeks, his eyes carrying a red tint. Dempsy kissed the boy on the top of the head, whispering a soft 'i love you' before walking out back to the other three, laying back down, his head greeting the pillow.

Edward tossed and turned in his sleep, fear devouring his thoughts. The screams and cries and howls that rang vividly in his head interrupted good nights rest. He never got one of those. It hurt.

But what else is new, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Its 3 am and I am writing this-
> 
> I like to torture myself as you can tell
> 
> asdfghjkl I hope you like it  
> I got the idea for this in the shower so that's how you know its 10/10
> 
>  
> 
> jk my writing sucks- hope you enjoyed
> 
> any feedback or kudos is alright I don't really care nor do I like begging for shit like that noboDY CARES
> 
> imsorryimverytiredgoodnightihopeyoulikedit


End file.
